Her Life Before Hell
by Irritablegrizzly4life
Summary: What Irina's life was before she turned into a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys...this is my first story. I don't really expect it to be a great chapter to any of you or whatever. So enjoy, if you can. And send reviews! Good or bad...go straight ahead!_**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.

**Her Life Before Hell.**

**Chapter One**

Irinia's Pov...

Acting was my life.

I had done it ever since my very first year of middle school.

I never expected losing my role or not getting a certain role that I tried out for.

So…in sixth grade, I got the lead in my first musical "Dear Edwina".

I played Edwina--a girl who gave advice to younger kids.

Then the next musical in seventh grade was "Bye, Bye Birdie".

I got a very sore throat after skateboarding in the rain for hours with a popular girl from school.

So I auditioned even with a horrible cough and terrible headache only to find out I got an understudy.

Of course I wasn't used to being turned down ever before…so this broke my heart.

After a depressing year of watching another girl act out her part terribly, to top it all off, my favorite teacher and director left her school to go teach at a High School.

So along came Mr. Daniels, a gay man with sweaty armpits and a different perspective on acting.

Later, I realized that he had a special place in my heart that taught me how to become who I really was.

During the fall, Mr. Daniels announced that "Wiley and the Hairy Man" was to be the next fall play.

None of the kids auditioned for it, except a few kids my age and a bunch of sixth graders who knew nothing about acting.

I was used to working with everyone my age, and drama was always a big thing when Mrs. McCorry was still at school.

No one auditioned only because Mr. Daniels was gay.

I loved acting so much; I didn't care who was my director, as long as I got to do what I loved.

As auditions came to a close, the cast list was posted.

It turned out that I got the lead, Mammy, who was the mother of a troublesome young boy.

This was a big part of my acting skills, because I had to play a mother with a Cajun accent.

It came as no trouble to me, and I was the best part of the play.

Then spring came, in all its glory.

Mr. Daniels posted that "Anne of Green Gables" was going to be the next musical.

I was confident in making the female lead, and did about everything in my power to become that role.

After three days of auditions, the cast list was posted.

Mr. Daniels had a strange way of casting people as roles, you see, because he would have two different casts, so there'd be two people playing one character.

The female lead of Anne had a double casting, and I made one cast, while another girl named Whitney, made the other cast.

I was very frustrated, because Whitney was not suitable at all for the role of Anne at all.

Whitney had blonde hair, Anne had red (and I did too!). Whitney was chubby; Anne was very skinny (and I was too!).

Now, if you want to become the character, you have to make yourself look like your role, and feel like your role.

I was always taught that one of the main things about casting was to look the character, so in my way of thinking, this casting was all wrong.

I got over it eventually, and dealt with how horrible a job Whitney did as well as her acting went.

Then I put on a heck of a show, and as an ending came to my middle school shows, I said goodbye to my director, and got a trophy for an "Excellence in Drama" award.

At the last week of middle school came, High School auditions for the fall play were taking place.

Rising freshman were allowed to audition…so of course, I went straight to the High School for auditions.

Some people I had worked with from the "Anne of Green Gables" in my grade went to audition as well (Whitney, Jeremy, and Melanie).

I _had_ to do well on my monologue, because High School plays were the only thing colleges really looked at you for, in drama that is.

I walked through the auditorium doors with my best friend Melanie…and auditioned my heart out on that huge stage in front of the director, Mr. Canaan.

I never would've expected what would happen when I gave my final bow at my first High School Audition.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys...I changed the first part up a bit because I found it was much harder to write a story in third person...so I changed it all to first person. Sorry. Send reviews!! Thank you!

**Her Life Before Hell**

**Chapter 2**

I walked up on the Warhill High School stage, in front of the future cast of the play I was auditioning for. I took in a deep breath.

"I'm Irina Frost, and I will be acting out a monologue called Grandma's House".

Then I began, thinking of becoming my character, and remembering this was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. Acting was my only hope. It was my mother's dream for me to become a phenomenal actress and someday be a star. She was sick with cancer, and I wanted to do anything to get her spirits up and make her happy.

Not like I was THAT good. I only imagined that would ever happen to me.

Everyone clapped when I was finished. I sighed and walked down the steps towards the seats, hearing "Great job!" along the way. I didn't quite know what to expect; I mean, these were High Schoolers I was up against…and I didn't stand a chance.

As I thanked Mr. Canaan, I walked out of the auditorium with my friend Melanie, and we started talking about this guy named Chris at school.

"So…I hear this rumor about you liking Chris." Melanie muttered.

"Um…n-no where'd you h-hear that?" I stuttered, and Melanie knew by now that whenever I lied, I would get strands of sweat on my forehead and stutter uncontrollably.

"Ok then Irina…here's a tissue to whip your forehead off with, and oh, by the way…it's ok to like him." Darn, she had me all figured out.

"But I don't…at all. I t-told you that I'm taking a br-reak from liking any guys what-tsoever. I'm not interested a-anymore."

"Yeah, ok." She said as her mom pulled into the parking lot.

We started walking over to her mom's car, not saying anything to each other. I whipped my forehead with the tissue Melanie gave me, and jumped into the backseat.

"Hey Irina…hey Mel!" Mrs. Fisher was such a nice woman. She'd always been there for me, ever since my mom got sick.

"Hey Mrs. Fisher." I said.

"Mom, can Irina spend the night this Friday?" Melanie asked.

"No Hun, we're going camping this weekend with your cousins." Mrs. Fisher reminded her.

"Ugh…" Melanie moaned. She hated her cousins, the only ones she had. They were a couple years younger than she was, and they always followed her around seeking attention. She often had to run away from them whenever they came over so that they wouldn't chase her around.

In a couple of minutes, we were parked in my driveway. My house was pretty big; it was white, with light green shutters, and a big porch. My dad was sitting out on it, reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.

I gathered all my books and said a quick goodbye to Melanie and Mrs. Fisher as I climbed out of their car. I started walking up to the porch.

"Hey daddy…how was your day?" I asked.

"Oh it was fine, you better go inside and say hey to your mom, and she isn't feeling that great today." He said; there was sadness in his voice.

I walked into the house, passing him, and saw my mom lying on the couch watching T.V. A bunch of pills were laying beside her on the coffee table. I quickly walked up to her and sat by her feet on the couch. She was covered in blankets, and looked at me slowly.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" She asked; her throat was soar.

"It was fine, I did pretty good on my auditions. Are you feeling alright?"

"Hanging in there…" She sounded upset, like there was something that she didn't want to say to me. "The doctor stopped by today, and gave me some news.

I didn't want to hear it. My eyes started to slowly water. I could predict what she was going to say, for she had a glitter in her eye, and her face was burning with sadness.

"What mom?" I asked, trying to control the squeaking in my voice.

"It's not good sweetie. The doctor said that the cancer is growing in my cells, and that I might not have very long to live."

There was a very long moment of silence after what she said. My tears escaped my eyes, and bent down to put my face in my hands. I started shaking uncontrollably…as she watched me with tears in her eyes as well.

"Mom…no!" I said through my tears.

"Baby, he said that it wasn't for sure, but there's still a chance for me. Don't give up on me here!" She said.

I walked up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and a very long lasting hug.

"It'll be O.K. baby…shhh." She tried comforting me. As if I needed that…she should be the one I was comforting. But I couldn't help myself. She was the only one who ever really knew me. My dad was always there for me…but who was going to be able to help during a girly situation, or take me shopping? Ever girl needs a mother, and I was going to lose mine before I even got into college. My life was spinning into a dark spiral, and by this time, I had nothing to hold on to anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

I realized that if me and my family were going to try and get through this, I needed to be as supportive as I could, and I needed to suck it up and be strong… for her. So I whipped my tears and sat up.

"I'm sorry Mom. Is there anything I can get you while I'm up?" I asked, still a little shaking in my voice.

"I'm fine sweet heart, don't worry. I'm fine right now."

"Ok, I'll be upstairs studying for the finals." I said as I gave her another kiss on the cheek and a gentle hug.

I started to walk upstairs with my backpack, forcing myself to not realize how serious this situation was. Forcing myself not to believe that out of all people this could have happened to, it happened to her.

As I reached my room, I sat on the bed, and looked in the mirror across the room. My eyes were red, and my eyeliner was running. I whipped another tear from my eye, as it escaped my control again. This wasn't happening, and she was going to be alright.

After an hour of working on my math portion of studying, I went back downstairs to cook dinner for my parents. A nice salad would be appreciated. I took a quick look in the living room at my mom. By now, my dad was sitting in his recliner chair, and they were both watching MSNBC.

"You guys want a salad?" I asked loudly.

"Oh that would be great hunny!" My mother said.

"Yeah sure." My dad said quietly; he really got into his news channels.

After we all ate dinner, I said good night, and headed upstairs to take a shower and read before bed. I was exhausted, and didn't even remember that the cast list would be posted tomorrow at 12:00. I wasn't excited, only worried about my mother's sickness, and became a little anxious over a bit of time. This was my first High School play, and I wanted to start out big, and end out bigger and better. We'd just have to see how it all turned out.

When I woke to the sound of my alarm clock, I hit snooze and stretched with a big yawn. I walked up to my dresser and mirror, and turned on my hot curlers. They'd be ready in about 14 minutes…so I'd get dressed and do my make-up before I put them in. I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and brush out my hair, when I heard my mom snoring lightly from their bedroom. This was the day that I could make my mother's dreams for me come true. And I wasn't going to let her down, I thought to myself.

I finished getting dressed and put on my eyeliner. I then began putting in my hot curlers, and looked at the clock. I had about thirty more minutes before I'd have to catch the bus. After about fifteen minutes with the curlers in my hair, I took them out and decked out on hair spray. This was going to stick, or I didn't know how my hair would ever stay curled.

I kissed my mom on the forehead before leaving, and said bye to my dad as I stepped through the kitchen.

Thank God the bus stop was right outside my driveway. I always hated to have to walk so far last year to get to my bus stop, and after a year of complaining, my bus driver finally gave in and moved my bus stop. I got on the bus, and sat next to Melanie.

"Hey gurl! What's up?" She said excitedly.

"Nothing." I said quietly.

"What's up with you? You seem sad or something." She asked skeptically as I sat down next to her.

"Well, I found out that my mom might not have a lot of time left." I told her slowly and even more quietly, tears filling my eyes.

She gasped and hugged me really tight, my tears running down her T-Shirt. I knew it was a good day to wear my water-proof eyeliner.

"You do know I'm always here for you? Right? Always remember that." Melanie said to me; she was the best friend I could ever have hoped for.

"Yeah, thanks Mel." I said through my tears. This was going to be a long day.

After we went our separate ways to get to our homerooms, I looked at the clock. I had a while left to go, and I didn't know how I was going to survive.

After math and science class, lunch time was next. I ate so quickly, and didn't speak to anyone.

Right after I was finished eating, it was 11:58. I rushed out of the cafeteria, Melanie right behind me. When we reached the auditorium news board, I scammed the list of leads and ensemble searching for my name; I could only hope for the best by now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Melanie evidently saw my name before I could find it, and gasped.

"Uh, Irina… you got CHRISTY!" She shouted, to my complete embarrassment.

"Wow." That was all I could manage to say at the moment. How could I, a rising freshman, get a lead in a high school play? This was so unbelievable.

But as I scanned the list for Mel's name, I didn't see it there at all. She didn't even look sad or startled though, and I was glad that she was happy for me at all.

"Mel, I'm really sorry…" I said quietly.

"Irina, do you seriously think that I care? This is actually not too bad of news, because now I won't have any interferences with field hockey, you know." Thank God she said that, because I wasn't in the mood for giving her sympathy right now. This was a great way to get my mom's spirits up… and I couldn't wait to tell her today after school.

After a long day of waiting for school to end, I caught the bus and headed home. I noticed when the bus dropped me off that my dad's car wasn't pulled in the driveway. He must've had to stay later for a meeting or something.

I walked into the house, and saw my mom sitting at the dining room table sewing together some pieces of fabric. She always loved sewing things, and starting new projects. She never really finished them though, and claimed that she was too busy.

"Hey mom!" I said excitedly as I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Sweetheart, how was school today?"

"Great! You will never guess what happened!"

"What… tell me!"

"I got the lead Christy, in the high school play!" I squealed.

"Oh Hunny! I'm so proud of you!" A huge smile lit up on her face, but it didn't have as much life in it as it used to.

"I'm so excited!" I said, hugging her again.

"Well, you better get to practicing!"

"He didn't give us the script yet, so I'm going to go work on studying upstairs.

"Ok then, dinner will be ready at 6."

"Oh, mom… when is dad getting home?" I asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure, he had a meeting, so probably around 5." She said, and started working on her sewing again.

I ran upstairs, and got out my books. Today I was going to focus on science. We had to finish a studying guide for the exam, and a lot of the things on the list of definitions I didn't even understand. And I couldn't even think I was so happy, so I got on the computer.

I went on instant messaging, and saw that Chris was logged on. I wanted to find an excuse to talk to him online, but I couldn't think of anything to say. He was probably talking to his girlfriend or something, and I didn't want him to think I liked him.

I chickened out, and decided not to say anything. I had promised myself that I wouldn't date any guys for 2 years, or even like them anymore. My friends were betting against me, but I wanted to prove them wrong. I exited instant messenger, and lay down on my bed. I shut my eyes and thought for a while, and then I unexpectedly fell asleep.

Then I had a dream. I was in a blizzard somewhere far away, and I was alone. I cried for help, but no one came. I was surrounded by mountains and snow, and not a person or a house was in sight. I started walking, not knowing which way was which… and started crying. But my tears would freeze before they rolled off my cheek. I got on my knees, in the deep snow, and curled up in a ball. Crying even harder now, I think I saw someone walking toward me slowly. I cried for them to help me, as they were walking closer and closer. I got up and the person sped toward me, a beautiful angel, with very light blonde hair. He was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. His face was so pale, and his hair was swayed to the right. His lips were like a frost color, and I could see him so clearly.

"Please help me!" I cried.

He touched my cheek, where my frozen tears were, and grabbed my hand. He pushed down my long sleeve from my arm, and kissed my wrist. Then his lips parted and so quick I wasn't even sure it really happened, he bit me, and I fell into darkness.


End file.
